Absurd
by GaemCho
Summary: Kisah konyol dari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang begitu tersiksa karena 'sesuatu' dan Sungmin yang masih memiliki sifat kekanakan. Summary macam apa ini? .-. This fict is monotone story 'cerita pasaran' Just enJOY it! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Absurd**

**.**

By GaemCho . Rated : T (Teenager) . Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance, little humor .

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie. . ." Panggil yeoja manis nan imut pada namja tampan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ne, chagi~ Musun iriya?" Tanya namja yang teridentifikasi bernama Kyuhyun atau lebih lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak tidur?" Tanya yeoja imut seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus menatap sebuah layar yang cukup lebar yang menampilkan gambar bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Ne, nanti. Aku belum mengantuk, Min." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

Merasa diacuhkan oleh namja berwajah stoic itu membuat sang yeoja imut -Minnie- menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby-nya pertanda kesal.

"Sudah larut malam, Kyu. Cepatlah tidur! Bukankah besok ada jadwal kuliah pagi? Kalau nanti kesiangan bagaimana?" Ujar Minnie yang kini ikut menatap layar televisi.

"Ne, ne, aku tahu. Kau itu cerewet sekali, Cho Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun gemas seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minnie lalu mengacak lembut rambut Minnie.

"Ish! Aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu saja. Kenapa mengacak-acak rambutku. Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Minnie kesal dengan wajah cemberut seraya merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo~ Nae Minnie jelek sekali jika cemberut seperti ini." Goda Kyuhyun sembari menangkup kedua pipi chubby Minnie.

Menatap lekat mata foxy Minnie penuh sayang.

"MWO? Aku jelek? Ish! Kau memang menyebalkan!" Kesal Minnie seraya melepas kasar kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

"Hah~ kau ini. Aku hanya bercanda chagi~ makanya jangan cemberut begitu. Oya, memangnya kau tak tidur hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut dengan mengusap sayang rambut tergerai Minnie.

"Aku takkan tidur sebelum kau juga ikut tidur, Kyunnie. Makanya kajja tidur." Ucap Minnie balas menatap lekat mata onyx Kyuhyun.

Kini giliran dia yang menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jadi, kau menungguku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali menangkup kedua pipi Minnie.

"Ehm." Jawab Minnie disertai anggukan kecil.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian sekali, gomawo chagi~ Saranghae Cho Sungmin. Jeongmal jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Minnie.

Membuat Minnie merasa tenang dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Nado, Kyunnie. Nado jeongmal jeongmal saranghae. Hehe." Balas Minnie disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Nah. . . Senyum seperti itu kan manis. Neomu yeppo!" Goda Kyuhyun lagi membuat kedua pipi putih Minnie memancarkan semburat merah.

Semakin membuat yeoja imut ini lebih imut. Neomu kyeopta!

Minnie pun menunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah itu dari Kyuhyun. Memutuskan kontak matanya dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa pipimu merah seperti ini. Kau malu? Bukankah sering ku katakan bahwa kau itu memang cantik. Sangat. . . Cantik!" Ucapan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuat Minnie harus menundukkan kepalanya dalam menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terlukis jelas di kedua pipi putihnya ditambah dengan cahaya lampu yang begitu terang.

"Kyunnie. . . Jangan menggodaku terus! Aku malu." Sahut Minnie polos masih tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Kenapa malu hmm? Kau memang cantik, Minnie-ah. Tatap mataku kalau kau tak percaya. Apa aku berbohong padamu?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Tangannya terulur membimbing dagu Minnie lembut agar menatap tepat pada kedua manik mata indahnya.

DEG~

Sudah sering Minnie menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun namun selalu saja desiran aneh menyapa hatinya jika bertemu mata onyx Kyuhyun itu. Dia sangat menyukai mata itu, mata yang membuatnya seolah terhipnotis di dalamnya.

Setelah lama Minnie memberanikan diri menyelami kedua manik mata Kyuhyun, tak ada sedikit pun kebohongan yang dia temukan di sana. Menandakan bahwa ucapan Kyuhyun tadi benar adanya. Bukan bualan manis semata yang membuat Minnie terasa melayang.

Perlahan Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Kyuhyun atas dirinya.

"Jinjja? Kau percaya padaku?"

"Ne, Kyunnie. Aku percaya padamu. Saranghae~" Ucap Minnie tersenyum manis.

"Nado chagi~" Balas Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum tak kalah manis.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan juga wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Minnie. Meminimalisir jarak antara kedua wajah mereka. Sehingga satu sama lain merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas mereka. Tinggal beberapa cm lagi bibir mereka saling bertemu.

TAP

Namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menangkup bibir salah satu dari mereka.

"Wae, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan tingkah Minnie yang menahan bibirnya untuk mendarat mulus di permukaan bibir Minnie.

Ya, ternyata Minnie-lah yang menangkup bibir Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya~"

"Belum siap, eoh?" Sergah Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Minnie.

Dia tahu betul dengan alasan dari sikap penolakan Minnie itu. Bukan kali pertama mereka gagal jika akan berciuman. Namun sudah berulang kali. Itu semua karena kasus yang sama. Tangan Minnie yang selalu menggagalkan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk merasakan bibir lembut Minnie.

"Aissh!" Umpat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya jika terjadi kasus yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Mi-mianhae, Kyu. Nan~"

"Ne, ne, arraseo. Sudahlah kau tak usah mengucapkan perkataan konyolmu itu lagi. Bosan aku mendengarnya, tsk!" Decak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kyunnie. . . Kau marah padaku? Jebal, mengertilah aku. Belum saatnya kita melakukan itu, Kyu. Aku belum siap." Rengek Minnie memohon.

"Tapi sampai kapan, eoh? Sampai kapan? Apa salah jika aku sekedar menciummu, Min. Hanya mencium! Tak lebih! Jika aku melakukan lebih itu juga wajar bukan? Apa ada alasan kuat untuk kau menolak? Kau istriku, Min! Jadi, aku bebas dan tak ada larangan lagi untuk aku menyentuhmu!" Bentak Kyuhyun lepas kendali.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan kan? Sampai kau bosan mendengarnya. Katanya jika yeoja sudah memberikan ciuman untuk namjanya, maka sang namja akan menginginkan lebih. Aku tak mau, aku belum siap." Tutur Minnie.

Mendengar penuturan kelewat konyol atau memang kelewat polos dari Minnie membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu dia mengusap kasar wajah putih pucatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ne, ne. . . Sebenarnya kau dapat darimana asumsi konyol semacam itu, eoh? Aku tak habis pikir kau begitu polos untuk mempercayainya, ck." Decak Kyuhyun lagi kesal.

"Dari Hyukkie. Wae?"

"Hah~ pantas saja." Ucap Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pantas saja si yeoja onyet itu berasumsi konyol seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah kau tahu? Dia itu memiliki penyakit otak yadong stadium akhir. Akut! Tak bisa disembuhkan. Itu penyakit sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau percaya sekali dengan ucapannya itu?" Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku takkan percaya jika tak ada buktinya, Kyu." Timpal Minnie.

"Bukti? Bukti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung membuatnya semakin sulit menangkap isi dari kepala Minnie mengenai hal seperti itu.

"Bukti asumsi itu."

"Mwo?"

"Hyukkie sendiri."

"Maksudnya? Apa Hyukkie pernah. . ." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menebak pikiran Minnie.

"Anniyeo!" Tukas Minnie cepat sebelum Kyuhyun berucap yang 'iya-iya' tentang sahabat hiperaktif-nya itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Kau kan tahu, Hyukkie hobi sekali menonton video seperti 'itu'. Ya. . . Dia tahu dari koleksi video-videonya itu. Dia selalu menceritakan padaku. Bagaimana semula 'itu' berawal. Salah satunya dengan kiseu. Lalu~"

"Geumanhae! Ish! Kau ini, sudah terkontaminasi virus yadong-nya, eoh?" Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Minnie menjelaskan lebih detail tentang hal 'itu' yang membuatnya merinding saja.

"Eh? Jinjja? Anniyeo! Aku tidak seperti itu. Asal kau tahu, dia mempunyai alasan kenapa dia suka menontonnya. Aku pikir tak ada salahnya." Tanggap Minnie.

"Alasan apa lagi? Aneh-aneh saja yeoja itu."

"Dia bilang kenapa dia suka menontonnya, karena menurutnya itu merupakan sebuah pembelajaran untuk masa depannya kelak, hihi. Aku juga sebelumnya merasa aneh dengan alasannya itu. Tapi sekarang mengerti maksudnya, hehe. Kau jangan salah menilainya. Kau tahu, meskipun berotak yadong seperti itu, dia berkomitmen takkan melakukannya sebelum menikah." Terang Minnie panjang lebar.

"Jinjjayeo?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan pernyataan Minnie itu.

"Ehm. Bagus bukan? Setidaknya dia bisa mengambil sisi positif dari hobinya yang sebenarnya mungkin menurut orang-orang negatif itu kkkkk~" Ujar Minnie sembari terkekeh akan Hyukkie yang menurutnya unik dan lucu.

"Hmm. . . Ne, ne. . . Arrasseo. Tapi kau lupa jika kita sudah menikah, Min. Jadi. . ."

"YA! Harus berapa kali lagi aku bilang padamu tuan Cho. Itu lain hal lagi. Apa kau juga lupa sebelum kita menikah. Kita sudah berkomitmen takkan melakukannya dulu sebelum kita sama-sama menamatkan kuliah masing-masing. Ingat itu, Kyu!" Sergah Minnie mengingatkan akan sebuah komitmen yang pernah dia dan Kyuhyun buat sebelum mereka menikah.

Ya, mereka memang sudah berkomitmen seperti itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak setuju dengan komitmen itu sebelumnya. Tapi Minnie akan menolak menikah dengannya dulu jika dia tidak menyetujui komitmen yang dibuat sepihak oleh Minnie itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengalah untuk menyetujuinya meskipun dengan perasaan yang kurang ikhlas.

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan mereka menikah. Dan Kyuhyun belum pernah sedikit pun menyentuh Minnie. Ya, karena komitmen itu. Bahkan sekedar mencium Minnie saja Kyuhyun dilarang keras oleh Minnie. Aneh? Ya, mungkin ini terkesan aneh dan tidak wajar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin Minnie sudah benar-benar 'termakan' oleh perkataan Hyukkie mengenai hal yang 'iya-iya' itu.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun pun menghela napas berat lagi.

Meratapi nasib malangnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Minnie yang melihat Kyuhyun terlihat lesu.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening mengernyit heran akan pertanyaan membingungkan Minnie.

"Kau tak marah padaku kan?"

"Marah? Kapan aku marah padamu? Memangnya aku bisa marah padamu."

"Jinjja? Kau tak marah?" Tanya Minnie lagi meyakinkan.

"Ehm." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala.

"Gomawo~ Mianhae aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu, Kyunnie. Biarkan seperti ini dulu, ne." Ucap Minnie tersenyum tulus seraya memeluk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku takkan memaksamu, Min. Dengan kau selalu di sisiku saja, kau sudah membuatku bahagia." Balas Kyuhyun membalas pelukan hangat Minnie.

Dia mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Minnie dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Kyunnie." Ucap Minnie lagi seraya melepas pelukannya.

CHUP

CHUP

Lalu dia mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian. Membuat Kyuhyun berkesiap.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi? Di sini tidak?" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menunjuk bibir tebalnya.

"YA! Shireo! Kau ini jangan banyak protes. Sudah untung aku mau menciummu. Huh~" Rajuk Minnie memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Haha. . . Kau ini mudah sekali merajuk. Aku hanya bercanda. Min. Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu? Itu jelek sekali." Ledek Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kyunnie. . ." Pekik Minnie sebal seraya menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Ampun, Minnie-ah. Kau ini nakal sekali. Geumanhae!" Mohon Kyuhyun mencoba membuat Minnie berhenti memukulnya.

Namun usahanya sia-sia saja karena Minnie tetap memukulnya. Akhirnya dia pun mengalah saja membiarkan Minnie memukulnya sepuas hati.

"Hmm. . . Mianhae. Aku memukulmu, Kyunnie. Ini juga karena kau yang membuat aku memukulmu."

Namun tak lama Minnie menghentikan aksinya. Dan justru meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Aneh sekali bukan?

"Gwaenchana. Pukullah aku sesuka hatimu, Min. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya asal kau senang dan tak marah padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

"Shireo!" Balas Minnie seraya kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Memeluk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Haha. . . Kau itu lucu sekali, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun tertawa lepas mendapati tingkah lucu istrinya itu.

"Oya, kajja kita tidur! Aku sudah mengantuk." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, kajja!" Balas Minnie melepas pelukkannya lalu beranjak dari sofa.

Tangannya dia tautkan dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun agar melangkah bersama menuju kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya. . .

Kriiingg Kriiingg Kriiingg!

Suara alarm berdering tepat pukul 05.00 KST membuat salah satu dari kedua insan yang tengah tidur lelap tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Eungh~" Lenguh yeoja imut sembari menggeliat di balik selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Kedua mata foxy-nya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang mengenai retina matanya. Sembari mengucek-ngucek pelan matanya, dia beranjak dari ranjang. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya nyawanya terkumpul. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum itu dia mendekati sosok namja yang masih terlelap di ranjang samping ranjangnya.

"Kyu~ ireona." Panggil yeoja imut itu -Minnie- pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

Ya, mereka tidur dalam satu kamar tetapi di ranjang masing-masing. Ada dua ranjang berdampingan dalam kamar mereka itu. Kalian tahu kenapa? Yeah, karena komitmen itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi sepertinya. Karena mungkin sudah cukup jelas *plakkk*.

"Kyunnie. . . Ireona." Ulang Minnie membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tsk! Dasar evil, tidurnya seperti kerbau saja." Umpat Minnie karena usahanya membangunkan Kyuhyun tak membuahkan hasil.

"Hmm. . . Ya sudahlah. Nanti saja aku membangunkannya lagi. Aku mau mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap baru membangunkannya lagi." Gumam Minnie menyerah lalu bergegas melesat ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

15 menit kemudian. . .

Minnie usai dengan acara mandinya. Lalu memakai pakaian yang pantas untuknya pergi kuliah. Setelah itu dia keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan paginya dengan Kyuhyun.

Namun belum sempat dia mencapai pintu kamarnya untuk keluar, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti seketika. Mendadak ada ide jahil muncul dalam benaknya.

"Ahaa!" Gumamnya kemudian.

Matanya menerawang ke atas membayangkan ide jahil yang akan segera dilaksanakannya. Bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyuman jahil atau tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

Dia berbalik melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap, ckckck. Diambilnya jam alarm yang berada di atas nakas samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Dia arahkan jarum alarm tepat pukul 06.00 untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun tanpa harus dia langsung yang membangunkannya lagi. Merasa malas saja jika dia harus kembali lagi ke kamar hanya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Sementara dirinya harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur.

Lalu dia meletakkan jam alarm itu tepat di dekat telinga Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun berkesiap dan bangun karena suara alarm yang akan memekakkan telinga itu.

"Hihihi. . . Bersiap-siaplah kau tuan Cho." Ucap Minnie lirih terkekeh jahil membayangkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi karena ulahnya itu.

Bergegas dia keluar menuju dapur setelah rencana jahilnya terlaksana. Sepanjang dia berjalan menuju dapur sampai sekarang dia tengah memasak, pikirannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Senyum-senyum tidak jelas mengingat ide jahilnya itu untuk Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian makanan dengan menu nasi goreng dan minuman dengan susu putih hangat telah tersaji di atas meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari dapur.

Dia melirik jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.59. Berarti 1 menit lagi dia harus menunggu Kyuhyun terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Sambil menunggu, iseng-iseng dia menghitung setiap detik dari arah jarum jam untuk menuju pukul 06.00 tepat.

Hingga di detik 3 terakhir.

"Hana, dul, set!"

Kriiingg Kriiingg Kriiingg!

"KYAAA! APAAN-APAAN INI! BERISIK SEKALI. . ." Teriak Kyuhyun dalam kamarnya setelah suara memekakkan telinga dari jam alarm -di dekat telinganya- berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

Suara bass kerasnya sangat terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengaran Minnie dari dapur.

"Bingo!" Ucap Minnie setelah mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun yang sudah dinanti-nantinya dari tadi.

"Hahaha." Lanjutnya tertawa puas.

Tak lama pintu kamar mereka terkuak menampilkan sosok namja bertubuh jangkung berjalan menuju arah dapur. Karena kamar dengan dapur berdekatan dan saling menghadap, memudahkan Minnie melihat langsung sosok namja itu -Kyuhyun- keluar dari kamar.

Melihat itu dia berkesiap dan segera menghentikan tawanya. Takut Kyuhyun mengetahui kesenangannya atas kemalangan nasib Kyuhyun pagi ini karena ulah jahilnya.

Di kursinya yang berada di depan meja makan dia duduk seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Tampak Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar oleh Minnie. Mungkin umpatan-umpatan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"Ini kerjaanmu ya, Minnie-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal seraya duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Minnie.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Minnie.

"Jawab, eoh?!" Desak Kyuhyun semakin kesal yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Minnie.

"B-buahahaha. . . Ne, ne." Jawab Minnie akhirnya yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya.

Tawanya pun sekarang meledak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sengsara.

"Tsk! Sial! Kenapa kau tega sekali mengerjai suamimu ini, Cho Sungmin. Tak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lembut, romantis. Bukan dengan cara yang tidak elit sepert ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sungguh menyedihkan membuat Minnie berhenti tertawa.

"Eh? Mianhae, Kyu. Itu juga salah kau sendiri. Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan lembut tapi kau tak bangun-bangun. Ya sudah aku gunakan cara yang lebih efektif hehe. Terbukti kan? Kau langsung bangun setelah mendengar alarm itu daripada mendengar suara lembutku. Hahaha." Tutur Minnie dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Lagi-lagi tawanya meledak membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

"Sudah puas kau menertawakanku, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat Minnie berhenti tertawa lagi.

"Hmm. . . Ne, ne, aku sudah puas, Kyu. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan ini. Setelah mandi baru kau sarapan. Kajja palli!" Surung Minnie.

"SHIREO!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Aku mau sarapan dulu saja. Baru setelah itu mandi."

"Anni, anni. Pokoknya kau harus mandi dulu, Kyu. Bahkan kau belum cuci muka, eoh." Protes Minnie.

"Ya sudah aku cuci muka dulu saja." Balas Kyuhyun seraya beranjak menuju kran yang berada di dapur.

Lalu dia mencuci mukanya di sana.

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun itu, Minnie hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hmm. . . Ya sudahlah, terserah kau, Kyu." Ucap Minnie mengalah.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya. Berseberangan dengan Minnie yang berada di hadapannya. Mereka pun siap melahap sarapan pagi buatan Minnie yang telah tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Hmm. . . Nasi goreng lagi. Memangnya kau tak bisa memasak menu lain selain ini, Min. Setiap hari pasti nasi goreng. Lagi-lagi nasi goreng. Apa salahnya jika kau mencoba resep baru, hnn." Ujar Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi mendapati Minnie menyediakan menu sarapan yang sama dari hari sebelum-sebelumnya sejak pertama kali mereka tinggal di satu atap.

"Sudah, kau jangan banyak protes. Aku memang hanya bisa memasakkan itu, Kyu. Kalau tak mau ya sudah tak usah dimakan." Jawab Minnie ringan saja.

"Arra, arra. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak memakannya, aku kan lapar sekali dan tak ada makanan lain selain ini. Hah~" Balas Kyuhyun disertai gumaman kekesalan.

Kyuhyun mulai menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Weekk!" Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah sesuap nasi tadi masuk sempurna ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Wae, Kyu?" Tanya Minnie terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang membuat pergerakkan tangannya -yang akan menyuapkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya- terhenti.

"Cih~ rasanya asin sekali, Min." Ungkap Kyuhyun seraya meminum susu.

"Jinjja? Kenapa bisa begitu. Perasaan garam yang aku masukkan sama seperti sebelumnya. Pas-pas saja."

"Memangnya kau tak mencicipinya dulu."

"Sudah tapi tadi aku beri sedikit garam lagi karena rasanya kurang asin. Ku rasa asinnya pas. Tidak keasinan."

"Coba saja cicipi. Ini asin sekali." Surung Kyuhyun agar Minnie mencicipi nasi gorengnya.

Minnie pun menurut menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu dia mengunyahnya.

"Anni. Ini tidak asin, Kyu. Kau berbohong ya." Ucap Minnie setelah merasakan nasi goreng Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Akh, anni. Tadi ku rasa itu asin sekali. Coba kau cicipi dengan baik dan benar." Tukas Kyuhyun.

"Coba aku makan punyaku dulu."

Untuk lebih meyakinkannya lagi, Minnie mencicipi punyannya yang belum sempat dia rasakan.

"Tidak juga. Indera pengecapmu mungkin bermasalah, Kyu. Jelas-jelas ini tidak asin sama sekali. Justru rasanya pas dan. . . enak." Ujar Minnie menyalahkan Kyuhyun dan memuji masakannya sendiri.

"Kau aneh sekali. . ." Lanjutnya bingung.

"B-buahahaha. . . Kena kau Minnie-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian disertai tawanya.

"MWO? Jadi kau mengerjaiku, eoh?!" Pekik Minnie kesal.

"Satu sama kita, Min."

"Issh!"

"Eh? Mau kau apakan nasiku, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget karena Minnie menarik sepiring nasinya.

"Mau ku makan. Wae? Kalau kau tak mau memakannya, ya sudah bilang saja. Tak perlu kau mengejek masakanku tuan Cho." Ucap Minnie sinis.

"Yah. . . Andwae! Aku kan hanya bercanda, Min. Jebal jangan ambil nasiku, ne. Aku sudah lapar sekali." Rengek Kyuhyun memohon.

"Anniyeo. Kau sudah mengerjaiku. Masih berani kau meminta nasimu kembali. Jangan berharap kau, Kyu. Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku. Sudah sana! Lebih baik kau mandi saja. Palli! Palli!" Perintah Minnie seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tsk! Kau tega sekali, Min. Aku kan lapar sekali. Aigoo~ tahan ne. Mungkin pagi ini kau tak mendapat jatah. Sial! Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali mengerjainya. Sampai lupa jika dia sudah kesal sungguh membuatku menderita seperti ini." Gumamnya kesal sembari mengelus-elus perut datarnya yang terasa keroncongan.

Dengan langkah lesu dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohan dan nasib malangnya. Poor. . . Kyuhyun.

Sementara Minnie tersenyum menang melihat Kyuhyun tampak menderita.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku, Kyu. Tahu sendiri akibatnya kan?" Ucap Minnie bermonolog menatap punggung Kyuhyun sampai hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45 KST. Baik Minnie dan Kyuhyun sudah siap meluncur ke kampus mereka. Ya, mereka kuliah bersama di universitas yang sama. Kyunghee University yang berada di pusat kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mulai memasuki sebuah universitas yang tampak besar dan megah di pinggir jalan raya kota Seoul. Langsung saja mobil itu menuju tempat parkir dalam universitas itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di jajaran mobil-mobil lainnya, keluarlah sepasang namja dan yeoja dari mobil itu. Keluar dari sisi mobil yang berlawanan.

Kemudian dua sosok itu saling menghampiri dan menautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kajja!" Ajak sang yeoja dengan menarik lembut tangan sang namja.

"Hmm." Balas sang namja tak bersemangat.

"Ish! Wae? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat sekali." Tanya sang yeoja yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya berhenti.

Menatap wajah sang namja yang tampak lesu.

"Anni. Nan gwaenchana." Jawab sang namja datar.

'Kruukk, kruukk, kruukk.'

"Eh? Suara apa itu? Hah~ suara perutmu, Kyu? Kau lapar ya? Hehehe. Kasihan sekali nae Kyunnie." Ucap Minnie -sang yeoja- yang mendengar suara bunyi aneh dari dalam perut Kyuhyun - sang namja.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Min. Tega membiarkan suamimu tak mendapat asupan sarapan pagi hari ini. Huh~" Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Makanya jangan sekali-kali kau mengerjaiku, Kyu. Tahu kan akibatnya. Ya sudahlah, nanti kau juga pasti makan. Lihat saja nanti." Timpal Minnie.

"Kajja!" Lanjutnya.

"Hah~" Desah Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Minnie yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan.

Setelah tiba di depan kelas Kyuhyun, Minnie pun berpisah dengan namja jangkung itu. Kelas Kyuhyun lebih dekat dibanding kelas Minnie. Jadi, Minnie melewati kelas Kyuhyun untuk ke kelasnya yang berada jauh dari kelas Kyuhyun. Ya, karena mereka tidak satu kelas. Mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda sesuai keinginan masing-masing. Otomatis mereka berbeda kelas.

"Annyeong~ Kyunnie. Jangan merindukanku, ne. Hahaha." Pamit Minnie diiringi dengan candanya sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan kelas Kyuhyun.

"Nado annyeong. Anniyeo, aku tidak akan merindukanmu. Percaya diri sekali kau, Cho Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar oleh pendengaran Minnie membuat Minnie tertawa puas.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi langkah kaki Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya. Langkahnya sedikit tak bersemangat disertai kesan raut wajahnya yang tampak kusut. Bagaikan baju yang tak pernah menyentuh setrika sekalipun. Sangat kusut bukan?

"Hei, Kyu! Wajahmu kusut sekali. Sebelum berangkat kau tak menyetrikanya dulu ya?" Sapa Donghae disertai candaannya.

Donghae adalah teman sekelas yang merupakan teman dekat Kyuhyun. Dia duduk tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

Mendengar candaan Donghae itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal saja. Dia tak berminat untuk menanggapinya. Kini dia pun telah duduk di kursinya dalam diam.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mengacuhkanku. Kau kenapa, eoh?!" Pekik Donghae kesal tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Tsk! Aku sedang malas. Jadi jangan menggangguku dulu, Hae. Arraseo!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hah~ kau ini. Ne, arraseo." Balas Donghae.

Kemudian Kyuhyun di tempat duduknya mulai membuka tasnya untuk mempersiapkan alat-alat tulis yang akan dia gunakan.

SREETT

"Eh? Apa ini?" Gumam Kyuhyun mendapati benda asing(?) berada dalam tasnya.

Dia keluarkan sedikit benda yang berbentuk kotak panjang itu dari dalam tasnya. Melihat lebih jelas apa isi kotak itu. Setelah mengetahui isi kotak itu, seulas senyum terpancar dari wajah stoic-nya.

Kotak itu tidak berwarna tapi transparan. Sehingga tanpa membuka tutup kotak itu Kyuhyun sudah dapat melihat jelas isinya.

"Ckckck. Kyu, kau itu aneh sekali ya. Tadi wajahmu kusut sekali. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas seperti itu. Apa otakmu sedang bermasalah, Kyuhyun-ah?" Celetuk Donghae yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sendiri itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataannya. Masih asyik tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya memandangi kotak dalam tasnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue or Discontinue?**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Absurd**

**.**

**By GaemCho**

**.**

**Rated : T (Teenager)**

**.**

**Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance**

**.**

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TEETT

TEETT

TEETT

Suara bel pun berbunyi dengan nyaring seakan menginstruksikan mahasiswa-mahasiswi memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya tersadar seketika. Lalu dia memasukkan kembali kotak makan yang ternyata berisi nasi goreng ke dalam tasnya.

"Apa itu, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran dengan kotak makan itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu itu apa. Hah~ kau seperti anak TK saja membawa bekal makan dalam kotak makanan seperti itu. Hahaha." Ledek Donghae dengan tawa renyahnya.

"MWO? Aku? Anak TK? Aissh! Kau ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membawa bekal makan dalam kotak? Kau sirik saja." Balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Wow! Aku sirik? Padamu? Ckckck." Tanggap Donghae disertai geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ish! Ya sudah, tak usah mengejekku. Lebih baik diam, arra!" Titah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, baiklah. Dasar evil, sensitif sekali seperti pantat bayi. Hahaha." Ledek Donghae lagi.

"Cih~ Dasar ikan Mokpo busuk!" Balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"MWO? YA! Kau yang evil busuk!" Geram Donghae tidak terima.

"Tsk! Ternyata kau yang lebih pantas seperti anak TK." Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Donghae.

"Aissh!"

"Pagi semua. . ." Sapa seorang Dosen yang telah memasuki ruang kelas membuat perdebatan tidak jelas dari KyuHae terhenti.

Tak terkecuali mahasiswa lain yang sedari tadi tampak berisik pun terhenti.

"Pagi. . ." Balas seluruh mahasiswa dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, kita mulai KBM pagi hari ini. Tapi alangkah baiknya sebelum mengawali KBM hari ini marilah kita berdo'a menurut selera masing-masing." Ujar Dosen yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari seluruh mahasiswa.

"OK. Attention please. . . Let's pray!" Lanjut Sang Dosen memimpin do'a.

"Finish. . . Greeting!" Lanjut sang dosen lagi usai do'a.

"Assalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh." Salam seluruh mahasiswa membahana dalam ruangan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarokatuh." Jawab Sang Dosen.

"Subhanallah. . . Alhamdulillah ya, sesuatu." Ucap Author *plakkk = Abaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat. . .

Seluruh mahasiswa di Kyunghee University pun berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas masing-masing setelah bel berkumandang dengan riangnya. Ingin menghilangkan rasa penat yang telah melanda pikiran mereka saat KBM berlangsung tadi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST yang memang sudah dijadwalkan sebagai jam istirahat.

"Kyu, kajja uri ke kantin." Ajak Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Anni. Aku tak ikut, Hae. Aku di sini saja." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Eh, wae?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Gwaenchana. Aku mau makan bekalku sendiri di sini saja. Kau tahu bukan?"

"Akh. . . Ne, ne, arraseo. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ke kantin dulu, ne." Pamit Donghae beranjak dari duduknya hendak keluar ruang kelas.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Eh, Kyu. Kau tak mau ke kelas Minnie. Sebelum aku ke kantin aku akan ke sana dulu, mau mengajak Hyukkie juga Minnie. Eotteokhae? Serius kau tak mau ikut?" Tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Hah~ harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak ikut, Hae-ah!" Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Hmm. . . Ne, ne."

"Tapi. . . Jika kau berkenan, apa aku boleh menitip sesuatu padamu?" Ujar Kyuhyun meminta bantuan.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin menitip, membeli sebotol air mineral dingin." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu bagaimana. Membawa bekal makanan tapi tak sekalian dengan minumannya. Ya sudah, nanti aku akan membelikannya." Balas Donghae.

"Oke. Gomawo sebelumnya, Hae-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melempar senyum sumringahnya pada Donghae.

"Ne, ya sudah aku keluar dulu." Pamit Donghae (lagi).

"Ehm." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala.

Kini Donghae pun hilang sempurna dari pandangan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di ruang kelas. Dia mulai mengambil kotak makan dari tasnya. Lalu membukanya untuk segera melahap isi dari kotak makannya itu.

"Hmm. . . Min, min. Kau itu pandai sekali mengerjaiku. Aku pikir kau benar-benar tega membuatku kelaparan hari ini. Tapi ternyata kau memasukkan kotak makan berisi nasi goreng tadi pagi ke dalam tasku. Eh? Tapi kapan dia memasukkannya. Apa saat aku mandi. Hah~ ne, mungkin. Aku juga tak memeriksa tasku dulu sebelum berangkat. Dan dia kan yang mengambilkan tasku. Ne, ne. . ." Ujar Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Kemudian dia pun siap untuk menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya. Namun pergerakan tangannya itu tiba-tiba terhenti tatkala ekor matanya menangkap sesosok orang selain dirinya di dalam kelas.

Lalu dia melirik sosok itu yang berada di sebelah kiri tempat duduknya.

"Bummie-ah, kau juga ada di sini. Tak ikut anak-anak lain ke kantin?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok yang tengah duduk terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Anniyeo, Kyu." Jawab sosok yeoja manis itu -Bummie- atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Kibum.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya. . . sedang malas saja~" Balas Kibum yang tampak tak bersemangat.

"Kau sakit ya? Wajahmu lesu sekali. Apa kau juga belum makan sepertiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi menginterogasi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Akh. . . Aku hanya menebak saja."

"Hehe, ne. Aku memang belum sarapan tadi pagi, Kyu." Ungkap Kibum merasa malu sendiri.

"Apa kau mau memakan nasi gorengku? Aku tak enak jika harus memakannya sendiri sementara kau juga merasa lapar. Eotteokhae?" Tawar Kyuhyun berbaik hati.

"Eh? Tak usah, Kyu. Seharusnya aku yang merasa tidak enak denganmu jika aku meminta makananmu. Gomawo sudah menawarkanku. Lebih baik kau makan sendiri saja." Tolak Kibum yang merasa tidak enak dengan kebaikan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, Bummie-ah. Tak usah sungkan begitu denganku."

"Anni, anni. Tak usah, Kyu. Kau makan sendiri saja." Tolak Kibum lagi.

"Oh, ayolah Bummie-ah. Jangan menyiksa dirimu. Apa perlu aku menyuapimu?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Minnie dan HaeHyuk berada di kantin.

"Oya, Min. Tadi Kyuhyun memintaku untuk membelikannya sebotol air mineral dingin. Bagaimana jika kau yang mengantarkannya?" Ujar Donghae saat mereka baru tiba di kantin.

"Ne, ne, aku yang akan mengantarkannya. Dia ada di kelasnya bukan?"

"Ne, kau ke sana saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan membelinya sekarang dan mengantarkannya untuk Kyunnie." Ucap Minnie seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kyunnie? Kau terlalu manis memanggilnya dengan nama itu, Min." Cetus Hyukkie yang tadi sempat terdiam.

"Eh? Wae?" Tanya Minnie heran dengan ucapan Hyukkie membuat kakinya yang hendak melangkah terhenti.

"Gwaenchana. Ya sudah sana, jangan membuatnya menunggu lama." Titah Hyukkie.

"Oh, ne."

Bergegas Minnie membeli sebotol air mineral dingin yang dipesan Kyuhyun. Lalu keluar dari kantin meninggalkan HaeHyuk dan menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi langkah Minnie terdengar hingga semakin dekat dengan kelas Kyuhyun. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dan kemudian kini dia sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kelas Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat. Tangan mungilnya terulur meraih knop pintu.

CKLEKK

"Kyu~" Panggil Minnie terpotong setelah sedikit membuka pintu itu dan melihat jelas pemandangan di depan matanya.

Pintu itu belum dibuka sempurna olehnya namun dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata, bahkan hingga menyakitkan hatinya.

Sementara dia tengah terpaku di tempat menatap nanar pemandangan itu namun kedua insan yang menjadi objek pandangannya seakan tak peduli dengan keberadaan dirinya. Kedua insan itu tampak asyik saja dengan aktivitas mereka.

'Kyu~ jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada. Kau bermain di belakangku dengan yeoja lain.' Batin Minnie miris.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang menyakitkan matanya itu segera saja dia menutup kembali pintu yang sedikit dibukanya secara perlahan. Entah mengapa dia tak mau jika Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang bersama Kyuhyun itu mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

Kemudian dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu kelas. Mencekeram dada bagian kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min!" Panggil Kyuhyun yang melihat Minnie berjalan di depannya.

'Aneh, kenapa dia tak menungguku seperti biasanya. Atau jika tidak menghampiriku di kelas.' Batin Kyuhyun heran menatap punggung Minnie.

Minnie yang mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh. Sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun Minnie tahu jika yang memanggilnya Kyuhyun. Dia sungguh tidak asing lagi dengan suara bass nan merdu milik namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya mendekat pada Minnie. Namun di luar dugaannya Minnie melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa tak menungguku?" Gumam Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan sikap aneh Minnie padanya.

"Min, Minnie-ah!" Ulang Kyuhyun seraya mengejar langkah Minnie yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Namun Minnie tak memperdulikan panggilannya.

"YA! Kenapa dia? Ish! Min, gidaryo!" Teriak Kyuhyun kemudian.

Tetap saja Minnie tak memperdulikannya. Justru Minnie semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tsk! Eh?" Umpat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba raut wajahnya memancarkan keterkejutan menatap Minnie yang berjalan membelakanginya tanpa peduli.

"YA! Cho Sungmin, geumanhae!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi yang sudah hilang kesabaran.

GREEPP

"Eh?" Kaget Minnie merasakan dekapan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak! Atau aku akan mencekik lehermu, Min!" Ancam Kyuhyun setelah dirinya berhasil mendekap leher Minnie dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat Minnie mau tak mau berhenti.

'MWO? Apaan-apaan dia! Dia mengancamku, ish! Kenapa harus begini?' Umpat Minnie dalam hati mendengar ancaman mengerikan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher jenjang Minnie.

"Aku bilang diam!" Seru Kyuhyun yang melihat Minnie akan kembali melangkah.

Akhirnya Minnie pun mengalah untuk diam di tempat namun tanpa menoleh masih membelakangi Kyuhyun.

SREETT

"Eh?" Kaget Minnie lagi yang merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau itu yeoja sejati, Min. Tapi kau tidak perlu memamerkan bukti ke-yeoja-anmu di hadapan umum." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih tepat di dekat telinga kanan Minnie.

Sementara kedua tangannya tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada pinggang Minnie dari belakang.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" Tanya Minnie agak bergetar dan gugup dengan perlakuan berani Kyuhyun padanya.

Dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas Kyuhyun menyapa daun telinga kanannya bahkan terasa sampai ke tengkuknya membuatnya merinding.

"Aigoo~ kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya, Min? Bagaimana bisa kau tak merasakannya." Ungkap Kyuhyun yang masih setia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Minnie.

Minnie pun tampak mengernyitkan kening heran. Berpikir keras untuk mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun yang sungguh tak dimengertinya.

Setelah cukup lama termenung dia pun menyadari arti ucapan Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan juga akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu basah dan tak nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin terasa.

'OMMO!' Batin Minnie terkejut.

'Aissh! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya. Aigoo~ Pantas saja dari tadi duduk di kelas aku merasa tak nyaman. Jadi~ YA! Jangan-jangan rokku~' Batin Minnie histeris.

"Rokku~" Seru Minnie kemudian setelah lama terpaku dan bergelut dengan batinnya.

"Tenang, Min. Kau tak melihat jika aku sudah menutupinya dengan kemejaku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang seakan mengerti pikiran Minnie.

"Jadi, rokku tembus?" Tanya Minnie was-was.

"Ne, geurae. Kau tak menyadari sedari tadi orang-orang melihat rokmu yang ternoda merahmu itu. Hah~ aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau tak merasakannya."

"Ji-jinjja?!" Shock Minnie.

'Aissh. . . Kenapa aku bodoh sekali.' Rutuk batinnya.

Dia memberanikan diri mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru kampus. Benar saja, mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang tengah berlalu lalang memandang ke arahnya.

Minnie pun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya tertunduk malu.

Sementara Kyuhyun menatapnya prihatin.

"Hmm. . . Sampai kapan kau akan mematung seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan membuat Minnie tersadar dari keterpakuannya.

Perlahan dia mendongak untuk menatap langsung Kyuhyun yang tentu lebih tinggi darinya.

'Eh? Ish! Kenapa harus ada tragedi memalukan seperti ini? Tsk! Sial! Niatnya ingin menghindar dari Kyunnie jadi gagal!' Batin Minnie mengumpat kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Min? Wajahmu angker sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari Minnie.

Segera Minnie memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah. Asalkan tak menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Jika terus menatap Kyuhyun sama saja mengingat bayangan Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain saat istirahat di kelas tadi.

"Kajja kita pulang! Kau mau menunggu apalagi." Seru Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Minnie membuat Minnie agak terkejut.

"Eh?" Kaget Minnie.

Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin memberontak namun karena keadaannya saat ini membuat niatnya urung.

'Huh~ Tsk!' Batinnya berdecak kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Minnie? Kenapa tadi kau tak menungguku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memegang kendali mobil untuk pulang.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanyai.

"YA! Minnie-ah, kau tak mendengarkan aku, eoh?" Kesal Kyuhyun yang tak mendapat respon dari Minnie.

"Hah~ bisa tidak kau tak berteriak?" Tanya Minnie malas tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Kau juga, aku bertanya padamu. Tapi kenapa kau tak menjawabnya?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?" Tanya Minnie lagi dengan nada sinisnya.

"Hah~ sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Kenapa kau menjadi sensitif sekali seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan sikap Minnie saat ini.

"Arrrgggh~ ssshhh~" Erang Minnie tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Min, kau kenapa? Neol gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat wajah Minnie yang tampak pucat.

Refleks dia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepi.

"Arrrgggh~ Neomu appoyo~" Rintih Minnie kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Perutmu sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari menghadap Minnie dengan memegang kedua belah bahu Minnie.

"Ehm~ appo, Kyu." Adu Minnie hingga sedikit mencekeram perutnya.

"Akh~ ini pasti karena datang bulanmu, Min. Kau kan memang selalu saja seperti ini jika datang bulan. Kita ke rumah sakit, ne?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Shireo~" Tukas Minnie cepat.

"Tapi kau sakit, Min. Lihatlah wajahmu. Pucat sekali lalu perutmu juga sakit, bukan?"

"Anniyo! Nan gwaenchana, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah, membersihkan tubuhku ini. Rasanya sudah tak nyaman sekali. Kajja, palliwa! Kita cepat pulang saja." Papar Minnie.

"Ne, arraseo." Balas Kyuhyun mengalah.

Bergegas Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya kembali. Menambah kecepatannya agar cepat sampai ke rumah atas permintaan Minnie.

CKIITT

Akhirnya KyuMin pun sampai ke rumah mereka.

"Akh~" Rintih Minnie sedari tadi selama di perjalanan hingga sampai di rumah.

Segera Kyuhyun turun dari mobil yang kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Minnie.

"Kajja turun, Min." Titah Kyuhyun.

"P-perutku sakit sekali, Kyu. Sepertinya aku tak sanggup berjalan." Ungkap Minnie menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan sakit yang masih melanda perutnya.

"Sesakit itukah?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

SREETT

Dengan satu tarikan, Kyuhyun pun menggendong Minnie ala bridal style.

Minnie pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dengan erat. Bukan karena takut jatuh tapi karena rasa sakit pada perutnya. Kepalanya dia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Apa rasanya sakit sekali, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapati tingkah Minnie itu.

Minnie pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara derap langkah Kyuhyun memasuki rumah miliknya dengan Minnie.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, Kyu." Ucap Minnie setelah tiba di ruang tamu.

"Eh?" Kaget Kyuhyun.

"Turunkan aku sekarang." Pinta Minnie yang mendapati Kyuhyun tak kunjung menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah sanggup berjalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa keadaan Minnie sekarang lebih baik.

"Ehm. Biarkan aku ke kamar mandi sekarang."

"Akh~ anni. Biar ku antar kau ke kamar mandi, ne." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Anniyeo, Kyu. Tidak usah. Jadi, turunkan aku sekarang juga." Pinta Minnie lagi.

"YA! Kyunnie~ turunkan aku! Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam denganku, eoh?!" Teriak Minnie karena Kyuhyun yang masih menggendongnya dan akan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah~ kau diam saja. Aku takkan berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Tapi. . ." Ujar Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi~ hanya satu macam saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"YA! Andwae! Cepat turunkan aku!" Berontak Minnie.

Hingga kedua tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan kesalnya.

"YA! Min, kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku?" Protes Kyuhyun atas perlakuan Minnie padanya.

"Makanya cepat turunkan aku!"

"Hah~ Lebih baik kau diam, Min. Atau aku akan benar-benar berbuat macam-macam denganmu?" Gertak Kyuhyun membuat Minnie memberhentikan aksinya.

'Ish! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali. Hah~ menyebalkan.' Gerutu Minnie dalam hati.

Dia pun pasrah saja pada Kyuhyun yang menggendong tubuhnya sampai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

TAP

Kyuhyun pun menurunkan Minnie setelah sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kajja! Bersihkan tubuhmu!" Titah Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo~ Lihatlah~ bahkan sudah ku tutupi kemejaku saja masih tembus juga." Lanjutnya seraya melihat noda merah pada kemeja kotak berwarna birunya yang masih melekat pada pinggang Minnie.

Kemeja yang tadinya dia kenakan namun dipakai untuk menutupi bagian belakang rok Minnie yang ternoda oleh 'si merah'. Sehingga dirinya hanya memakai kaos hitam polosnya saja.

"Eh? Jinjja? YA! Ya sudah aku harus cepat mengganti rokku."

"Ya sudah, ganti saja."

"Ya, tapi kau harus keluar dulu."

"Kalau aku tak mau keluar bagaimana?"

"YA! Kyunnie~ cepat keluar sekarang. Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu? Itu tidak lucu." Usir Minnie seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aissh! Min. Kau itu galak sekali. Tsk!" Umpat Kyuhyun.

BRAKK

"Ish!" Umpatnya lagi karena terkejut dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras oleh Minnie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya. . .

"Hoaamm~ Aku mengantuk sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menonton televisi sembari menguap karena rasa kantuk yang mulai melandanya.

"Eh? Minnie kemana? Kenapa dia tak mengajakku tidur. Tak seperti biasanya. Apa dia sudah tidur?" Ujarnya bermonolog.

"Sudah jam 11 malam. Hmm. . . Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Aku juga sudah mengantuk sekali." Ujarnya lagi seraya beranjak dari ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya mematikan televisi terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian dia melangkah menuju kamar untuk segera menyelami alam mimpinya.

CKLEKK

"Jadi, dia sudah tidur." Gumamnya setelah pintu kamar terkuak dan dia mendapati yeoja bermata foxy-nya sudah terlelap di ranjangnya.

Dia pun menutup pintu kembali sebelum menyusul Minnie untuk tidur.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkahnya mendekati ranjang Minnie.

"Hmm. . . Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Min? Kenapa hari ini kau tampak sensitif sekali. Bahkan kau sampai tidak mengingatkanku untuk tidur seperti biasanya. Apa ada masalah denganmu?" Tuturnya seraya menatap lekat wajah damai Minnie yang tengah terlelap.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku melupakan satu hal." Ucapnya seakan berbicara pada Minnie yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Bukankah seorang yeoja jika sedang datang bulan perasaannya sangat sensitif dari biasanya. Yeah, mungkin benar asumsi semacam itu. Ya sudahlah, semoga besok kau tak bersikap aneh lagi padaku. Atau mungkin setelah datang bulanmu sembuh, Min. Hmm. . . Ada-ada saja." Lanjutnya disertai senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajah stoic-nya masih menatap lekat Minnie.

CHUP~

Satu kecupan mendarat mulus pada kening Minnie sebelum dirinya beranjak tidur.

"Jaljayo chagi~ saranghae~" Ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah itu bergegas dia menuju ranjangnya untuk segera menyusul Minnie ke alam mimpi.

"Hoaamm~" Suaranya menguap sebelum benar-benar terlelap nyaman di ranjangnya.

'Nado saranghae, Kyu. Tapi~ kenapa kau tega berkhianat di belakangku. Diam-diam kau dekat dengan Bummie, bukan? Wae? Bahkan kau pandai sekali menutupi itu semua dariku. Wae?' Batin Minnie bertanya-tanya yang ternyata belum tidur.

TES

TES

Dua bulir air bening pun keluar begitu saja dari kedua mata foxy indahnya karena mengingat kejadian saat Kyuhyun bersama Kibum berduaan di kelas Kyuhyun.

Yeah, itu alasan mengapa dia bersikap aneh pada Kyuhyun atau sensitif terhadap namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun salah jika mengira sikap sensitifnya itu karena dia mengalami datang bulan. Justru itu karena Kyuhyun yang 'mungkin' sudah menyakiti hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiinggg! Kriiinggg!

Seperti biasanya jam alarm berbunyi nyaring tepat pukul 05.15 KST. Membangunkan salah satu dari kedua insan yang tengah terlelap dalam satu kamar namun berbeda tempat tidur.

"Eungh~" Lenguh yeoja mungil yang terbangun karena suara keras jam alarm itu.

"Arrrgggh~ kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali." Keluhnya kemudian seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kyu~" Panggilnya lirih pada sosok namja yang masih nyaman terbalut selimut di ranjang sebelah kanannya.

Tak ada sahutan dari sosok namja itu.

"Kyunnie~" Ulang sang yeoja mungil - Minnie.

"Ish! Dasar!" Umpat Minnie yang mendapati Kyuhyun tak kunjung bangun.

"Eum~" Erangnya tertahan bangun dari berbaringnya.

BUGG~

"Eungh~" Lenguh Kyuhyun kemudian setelah mendapat lemparan bantal dari Minnie.

Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Namun bukannya malah terbangun justru dia semakin tenggelam dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh jangkungnya.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Ireona! Arrrggh!" Teriak Minnie akhirnya yang kehilangan kesabaran.

"YA! Minnie-ah kau~"

"Arrrgggh~" Seruan Kyuhyun terpotong tatkala mendapati Minnie yang tengah mengerang sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Eh? Min, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemasnya.

Bergegas dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Minnie.

"Neol gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari memegang kedua bahu Minnie.

Menatap cemas wajah Minnie yang terlihat tampak pucat sekarang.

Minnie hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Aigoo~ bahkan wajahmu pucat sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap dirimu tidak apa-apa." Tukas Kyuhyun atas jawaban Minnie.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ne." Lanjutnya.

"Anni, Kyu. Tidak perlu." Tolak Minnie bersikeras.

"Ish! Kau jangan keras kepala, Minnie-ah." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah kita jika kita ke rumah sakit, eoh?"

"YA! Keadaanmu sedang seperti ini saja masih memikirkan kuliah." Protes Kyuhyun agak kesal.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat saja." Terang Minnie.

"Tapi~"

"Arrrgggh~" Lagi-lagi Minnie tak sanggup menahan erangannya.

"YA! Kau masih bisa mengelak, eoh? Hmm. . . Ya sudahlah kalau kau memang tak mau ke rumah sakit. Tapi kau tak usah kuliah hari ini. Kau istirahat di rumah saja, ne. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu nanti. Arraseo!" Titah Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Ne, arraseo." Jawab Minnie menurut.

"Hah~ ya sudah, aku mandi dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsk! Sial! Mobilku mogok? Ish! Aku bisa terlambat jika seperti ini." Gerutu namja tampan berwajah stoic menatap kesal mobilnya yang tiba-tiba saja mogok di tengah jalan.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya resah seraya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50 KST. Itu artinya 10 menit lagi jadwal kuliahnya akan dimulai. Sedangkan sekarang mobilnya mengalami mogok. Jika harus ke bengkel untuk memperbaikinya bisa dipastikan dia benar-benar akan terlambat. Bukankah memperbaiki mobil itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit?

"Hah~ aku benar-benar akan terlambat jika hanya berdiam terus seperti ini. Aku harus mencari bantuan. Tapi pada siapa?" Ujarnya semakin resah.

TIINN

TIINN

Suara klakson tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun dari arah belakang. Dia pun menoleh bertepatan sebuah mobil mendekat ke arahnya hingga berada tepat di samping dirinya tengah berdiri.

Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka lalu kepala seseorang menyembul dari dalam mobil sana.

"Kyu, kenapa dengan mobilmu?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata sosok yeoja manis mengendarai mobil itu.

"Eh? Bummie-ah." Sahut Kyuhyun pada yeoja manis itu - Kibum.

"Ini mobilku tiba-tiba saja mogok." Lanjutnya memberi tahu.

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak membawanya ke bengkel?"

"Akh~ ne, aku memang sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku bisa terlambat jika harus membawanya ke bengkel." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Hmm. . . Benar juga. Akh~ bagaimana jika kau tinggal saja mobilmu di sini. Kau bisa ikut aku. Kajja!" Tawar Kibum berbaik hati.

"Tapi~"

"Oh ayolah, Kyu. Daripada terlambat. Kau bisa mengambil mobilmu lagi sepulang kuliah, eotteokhae?"

"Hmm. . . Ne, ne, arraseo. Ya sudah, aku akan mengunci mobilku dulu." Kyuhyun pun menyerah untuk ikut menumpang mobil Kibum.

"Sudah kau kunci mobilmu?" Tanya Kibum setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne, sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Seru Kibum mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Sunyi, hanya suara jarum jam dinding yang terdengar - yang terus berlalu di setiap detiknya. Seorang yeoja mungil tampak duduk resah dalam sebuah ruang tamu. Sedari tadi kedua mata foxy-nya fokus menatap layar televisi namun pikirannya tidak fokus pada kegiatannya itu.

"Hmm. . . Kenapa Kyunnie tak pulang-pulang ya?" Tanyanya bermonolog seraya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 KST.

"Bukankah seharusnya sejam yang lalu dia pulang?" Lanjutnya bertanya-tanya.

"Apa. . . Dia ada kegiatan lain sepulang kuliah? Hah~ dia membuatku resah saja." Tak henti-hentinya yeoja mungil nan imut itu -Minnie- bermonolog mengenai suaminya -Kyuhyun- yang membuatnya sungguh resah karena terlambat pulang kuliah.

"Akh~ kenapa aku tak menghubunginya saja jika begini." Ucapnya baru menyadari apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang.

Bergegas tangan mungilnya meraih ponsel dari saku roknya. Kemudian jemari lentiknya dengan lincah mulai menari di atas keypad ponselnya hingga menampilkan beberapa digit angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

FLIP

'Tutt. . . Tutt. . . Tutt. . .'

Sambungan pun terhubung dengan tanda bunyi itu hingga berulang kali. Namun cukup lama tidak ada jawaban hingga sambungan terputus secara otomatis.

"YA! Kenapa tak diangkat?" Pekik Minnie kesal.

"Aissh. . . Sebenarnya sekarang dia ada dimana? Kenapa dia tak mengabariku jika pulang terlambat. Bahkan aku menghubunginya saja tak dijawab. Ish! Menyebalkan. Hah~ apa aku harus coba lagi." Gerutu Minnie tak tenang.

Dia pun mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil - tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Padahal sudah berulangkali dia menghubungi hingga dia merasa bosan dan menghentikan kegiatannya itu dengan kesal.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, kau sedang ada dimana sekarang? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini. Ish!" Pekiknya lagi sungguh kesal.

"Hah~ Tenanglah Lee Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun ada urusan penting sehingga pulang terlambat hari ini. Ya, ya, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, oke. Tenanglah~ semua pasti baik-baik saja." Ujarnya kemudian menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena sempat terlintas pikiran buruk dalam benaknya tentang keterlambatan Kyuhyun pulang hari ini.

Namun pikiran buruknya itu segera dia tepis jauh-jauh. Tak ingin terlarut dalam hal-hal negatif yang belum tentu terjadi.

Akhirnya dia lebih memilih tenang saja menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Dia hanya bisa meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa pasti tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun.

Kembali dia fokus menatap layar televisi yang sempat dia campakkan karena bergelut dengan ponsel serta pikirannya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya tanpa dia sadari atau tidak, dia tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya itu. Bahkan televisi yang ditontonnya masih menyala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

"Eh? Apa itu Kyunnie? Dia sudah pulang? Syukurlah~" Ujar Minnie bermonolog ketika tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi - yang sudah lama dia nanti-nantikan.

Bergegas dia beranjak dari sofa lalu melesat ke depan rumah untuk segera membuka pintu.

CLEKK

"Kyu~" Ucap Minnie namun terpotong tatkala membuka pintu dan mendapati siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Min, wae? Kenapa kau mematung seperti itu? Bisakah kita masuk sekarang?" Tanya suara bass namja tampan di hadapan Minnie menyadarkan Minnie yang terpaku karena kedatangan suaminya -yang tidak sendiri melainkan dengan orang lain- atau - lebih tepatnya dengan seorang yeoja manis.

"Eh? Ne, masuk." Jawab Minnie kemudian mempersilakan Kyuhyun dan yeoja manis itu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka (KyuMin).

"Kajja, chagi~" Ajak Kyuhyun seraya merangkul si yeoja manis seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

DEG~

'MWO? Kyuhyun memanggil yeoja ini chagi? Aigoo~ bukankah yeoja ini yang bersama Kyuhyun di kelas kemarin? Tapi~ ada hubungan apa di antara mereka? Akh~ Jangan-jangan. . .' Batin Minnie bertanya-tanya frustasi hingga Kyuhyun mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersadar dari keheranannya.

"Oh ya, Min. Kenalkan ini yeojachinguku. Kau pasti sudah tahu namanya, bukan? Kim Kibum."

JEDERR

"MWO?" Ungkapan Kyuhyun tadi sukses membuat Minnie membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ah." Sapa yeoja manis itu dengan killer smile-nya yang mengembang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **  
**TBC **  
**.**


End file.
